jacob and edward forevar
by Friduble
Summary: edward and jacob embark on a journey together. feeling emotions they never have before.


jacob sat on his chair, his fists were curled into a ball. something was terribly wrong. whenever he thought about Edward his heart would pund into his chest. it was painful. This only angered jacob more, there were no reasons for these feelings. edward filled his thoughts and dreams where bella used to reside. Furious jacob stood up knocking his chair aside and walked out of his house. The wolf inside him was racing towards the surface. "_It's about time for a run_" jacob thought as he let the wolf rise. Fur sprouted all over and where he used to stand on 2 became a sturdy base of 4.

edward was waiting for bella to get out of the shower. Luckily for edward since he was immortal he always smelt faintly of fresh pure roses. He would never break a sweat either, nothing was hard enough that would make him use up enough strength for even a bead of sweat. finally bella was out of the shower smelling faintly of soap, and that intoxicating scent of her blood. although lately a different scent has been plaguing his mind, but not in the bad way. that damn dog was in his thoughts, and he longed to see him again. edward couldn't figure out why. Where he once felt hate he now felt something… different. It infuriarted him to no end. bella sat next to him. "gosh! lets just do it now eddypoo" she squealed taking in every inch of his perfect body. the wonderfully chiseled face, pecs… and what bella was sure was a perfect downstairs.

night had fallen and bella finally fell asleep. edward had increasingly become sick of her naïve babbling. As quietly and perfectly as he could edward slipped out of bellas arms and went outside. the fresh air was a nice contrast to bellas stifling room where all he could smell was her blood. edward began to run, adrenaline pumped through his faultless body. finally he reached his destination, high onto the clifftops where he could be left alone with just him and his thoughts. they quickly turned jacob.

the run had left jacob panting, but feeling better. His head was relatively clear as he bathed in the cool waters at the beach. The sun was slowly setting and jacob took this rare moment to soak in the last rays of the sun as his bodys intense heat dried him off. wind blew through his hair and an odd scent reached his nose. It took only a moment before hbe recognized the scent. it was Edward. "_what is he doing so close to the border?_" jacob thought annoyed. Standing up as the last rays died jacob quickly shifted and followed the scent.

The scent of Edward brought jacob winding through the forest high up into the mountains to the cliffs. When he was just in range of Edward he slowed. Jacob took this opportunity to study Edward like he hadn't before. Edward truly was beautiful. The moon cast shadows, not masking his features, but showing them off. Edward was a creature of the night and the moon recognized his beauty, showing it off for all the world to envy. the way the moon played off his golden brown eyes. "_he must have fed recently_" jacob thought absently as he let his eyes drift downward.

Edward knew jacob was somewhere nearby, you can't hide from such perfection. Edward began a show for jacob. Slowly taking off his shirt. He wouldn't have needed it even if it was a blizzard. The moon played off of his chiseled 6 pack. With his shirt as a pillow edward laid down to stare at the stars. "you can come out dog" edward said letting his pristine voice carry over the wind to wherever it was jacob was hiding.

jacob walked out to Edward shapeshifting back to human as he did. "I don't know why id want to come talk to a mosquito like you" jacob said sitting near edward. "then why would you follow me here" Edward asked plainly, "your invading my thinking space." Edward groaned and sat up looking at jacob. "shouldn't you be protecting bella from the next monster that comes to attack her?" jacob asked curiously noticing the look of uneasiness in edward's eyes. "if you don't want to I always could". Edward made no noise to reject this idea. "_there must be something serious on his mind"_ jacob thought, prodding softly with words "you need to talk about something?" Edward scoffed "not with you mongrel." Jacob felt hurt by these words and didn't know why "fine, ill just leave." Jacob got up to go.

Edward jumped up "no wait!" he cried out as jacob walked away. "i just need some company". Edward looked down, his heart pounded and the air suddenly was sickeningly sweet and heavy. Jacob turned and looked at Edward. "_those eyes……"_ Edward thought his heart pounding faster, "_something about them…….._" edward couldn't finish his thoughts as he rushed towards jacob. A need to hold jacob pushed out all other thoughts and needs. Jacobs warmth contrasted his ice cold pleasantly. There bodies tingled with electricity as they touched. Edward looked into Jacobs eyes as their souls met within them and suddenly they were wraped up in eachothers mouths. The warmth of jacob seemingly melting his icey mouth.

Jacob was surprised when Edward nearly attacked him. First he was defensive but when the attack turned out to be a hug he hugged back waiting. When there mouths met exctasy wreacked through Jacobs body. pleasure blocked his other senses as he pulled edward closer to him. "lucky ass" jacob said coming up for a bit of breath from the sudden make out session. "you don't need to breathe." Edward chuckled in a deep throaty comforting tone as he slowly pushed jacob down. A mischievous grin pierced Edwards smile as jacob suddenly realized his run and changing had left him naked. Edward wrapped his lips around Jacobs member as it became harder and harder. Jacob felt wild, Edwards cold tongue was a new sensation, but that tongue was strong as it ran up and down his cock as it shivered and tensed in delight.

Stopping for a moment edward began to strip himself revealing his large beautiful cock. Edward looked down at jacob for a moment as the worship in Jacobs eyes told him all that he needed to know. His cock was magnificent and huge. His recent feeding had allowed him to redirect most of the blood to his cock leaving it pulsing and hard. Jacob was instantly pulled to it and edward was pleased as jacob put edwards beautiful cock intohis small mouth wraping it in warmth. "_he may not have the tongue strength or lasting ability I do, but damn he is better than bella"_ edward thought as jacob sucked his solid manly appendage.

Jacob could feel that edward was nearing the climax and slowly pulled Edwards cock out of his mouth, allowing his lips to linger at the tip just a moment longer. He looked up at edward and turned onto his hands and knees.

Edward took that change in position as a cue to start something else. He bent over and began stroking Jacobs member while rimming his man pussy. Jacob arched in pleasure as he bagan panting. A sweet film of sweat and already coated jacob's body and the cold sensations of Edwards body felt great. Edward continued slowly stroking Jacobs hard cock the warmth nearly burning his hand. Finally edward judged his hole to be ready. "are you ready jacob?" edward asked trying to catcha glimpse of the werewolfs face. Jacob turned desperation in his eyes " oh god yes, fuck me! Hard!" edward wasted no time and rammed his hard man meat into jacobs soft tight, inviting mantaco.

Jacob first felt pain, but the tender love and worship he felt for edward blocked it out as his hole widened to allow for more of Edwards cold hard cock to fit inside. The study rhythm of Edwards fucking him was bringing him over the edge. The climax was just there out of his reach when edward paused. Jacob groaned "please….. d-don't st-op!" he was panting like a dog at this moment and his sweet man pussy begged for more of edwards manhood.

Edward grinned "that's what I like to hear, beg more dog." Jacob moaned exasperated " I cant take it, I need you to fuck me." Edward watched as jacob panted. Figuring it was torture enough edward rammed his member back into jacob. This time however he bent over and allowed his hands to find jacob's manhood. Stroking in time to their rocking bodies. Edward found himself getting off just to the sounds of Jacobs howls of pleasure as they filled the night. Finally edward was getting to that point and allowed himself to push deeper and harder than he had before, reveling in every tiny nuance of Jacobs man pussy.

Jacob bit his lower lip "I can't hold it any longer!" he screamed as Edwards soft moans accompianed him. Jacob arched back a glorious fountain of cum springing forth from his manhood. The moonlight played on the colour allowing it to glow for just a moment. Edward continued to ram his cock up into jacob, and to jacob it felt as though the climax would never stop. Finally edward pulled out and flipped jacob around cumming onto his face. Jacob quickly closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out trying to drink every drop of Edwards magnificent man juice.

"I want you to clean off my cock" edward said in a demanding tone as jacob cupped his mouth over Edwards cock. Edward watched satisfied as jacob licked off every bit of his manly necter from his cock and Jacobs face. Edward leaned down to kiss the dog. A treat for his good behaviour. They stared into eachothers eyes as the sound of a motorcycle cut through the air. Both of them realized at the same time bella was coming………………


End file.
